


A Pirate's Life For Me

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom





	A Pirate's Life For Me

Vriska had seen many things out on her voyages. Shipwrecks, storms, and all kinds of treasure. The sea hide many beautiful and dangerous things. Being a feared pirate made things even more entertaining. Ships would avoid her like the plague. She had conquered most areas. leaving them afraid and in her debt. They paid her for not killing them.   
She had been out to sea for almost a month and had docked at a little local pirate town. She was respected her and no one messed with her unless they had a death wish. The pub was crowded and dirty. The smell of sweat and sea water in the air. A group of men huddled together talking caught her gaze. Walking closer she overheard them speaking in hushed whispers.  
“They say she drags the men under, drowin them. Trickin them into tryin to kiss her, before she shows her true colors.”  
“Aye. It be a mermaid for sure. They don’t usually haunt these waters must be a loner. No one has ev-a survived an encounter with one.”  
A mermaid? Vriska had heard tales, usually from drunken crewmen who never looked more terrified. Now hearing that one was in these waters she was curious. She continued listening in, waiting for more information.  
“The Count has a bounty on her head, thousand gold for whoeva kills her and bring her back.”  
A thousand gold? Now that was definitely a reason to go after this humanoid fish. With a wave of her hand she called her first mate over.  
“Bring the ship around. We’re going fishing!”   
Her smile was wicked as she explained the situation to her crewmates. They were afraid but a thousand gold almost made it worth it. They set out the next day, after asking the elder pirates where a mermaid would be.

Two days on the water and still nothing. On the second night Vriska went out to deck while her crew rested.  
“Damn it where is that stinking fish!”   
Vriska growled, slamming her hand on the railing of her ship. Two days wasted looking for a legend. Looked like the men were all just making it up again. She was going to turn away when a giggle caught her attention. Peering over the edge she saw a flash of a tail and heard a splash. Was she imagining it? With a loud sigh she leaned against the railing and watched the waves humming a pirate's song to herself.  
“ Yo ho, all hands,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never shall we die.”  
As she sang and hummed she finally noticed that she was not alone. Perched on the broken stones was a girl. She was beautiful, with flowing black hair and flawless skin. Everything about her was alluring. She didn’t seem to notice that she had been seen, the night sky had fallen around them and the moon only illuminated one. 

The next two days Vriska would go out at night and watch the mermaid. She was as beautiful as the men said she was. She would sing to herself, and Vriska would listen. Every night she seemed oblivious to Vriska watching. It was not until the third night that she said something.  
“Feferi is my name.. what’s yours pirate? Are you here to kill me?”  
It took Vriska by surprise, making her jump slightly.   
“What?I.. i was. But i don’t know anymore.. Vriska. Captain Vriska Serket.”  
“You changed your mind about killing me?Whale I am very surprised.”  
Oh hell she told puns. That was adorable. Adorabubble even. A giggle broke her out of her thoughts.  
“You said all of that out loud.”  
Blush covered Vriska’s cheeks, making her look away.   
“You’re fairly adorabubble yourself Captain Serket.”  
With a splash the mermaid swam closer, making circles in the water, watching the spidery pirate. For hours they talked, made puns and slowly Vriska began to fall for the little mermaid. 

A week had passed and her crew had become restless. They were beginning to think this was all pointless.   
“Captain! Shouldn’t we head back to the pub by now. There seems to be no mermaid.”  
“No! We STAY.” Oh too harsh there Vriska. You seemed almost defensive. She thought to herself. Her crew stared at her like she was crazy but went on with their business. If she said stay, they would stay. It wasn’t until that night that everything went horribly wrong.   
Vriska was back at the boat railing, waiting for her Feferi, when she heard footsteps behind her. It was her crew and they looked angry.   
“What are you idiots doing? Go back to bed!”  
Her first mate came forward.  
“Sorry Captain we can not do that. There ain’t no mermaid out here and you are goin to kill us all. I’m takin over as captain. Its been decided. Sorry Ma’am.”  
“You idiots! This is my damn ship.You will do as I say!”  
Fear filled her veins as they grabbed her, ignoring her cursing and insults. They were ready to go home and she wasn’t going to stop them. They tired ropes around her and dragged her to the edge of the boat. One of the deck hands laughed and shook her a little.  
“Time for a lil swim captain. Sorry it had to be like this ya know?”  
And with that they threw her over. The water rushed around her as she sank,bubbles trailing out of her mouth. She thrashed in her binds, trying to get free. Something seemed to wrap around her tighter and she panicked. A familiar voice made her stop dead.  
“You’re making this orcward. Im trying to help you! Stop being so Seal-y. Now be still!”  
With that she shredded the ropes and dragged Vriska back to the top of the water. The once proud captain clung to her savior. She was gasping for air as they hit the surface and starting to sob. The mermaid shushed her and watched as the boat sailed away.   
“Whale.. I guess theres only one thing to do now.”  
Vriska laughed through her sobs, almost hysterical. She was going to die at sea, and this mermaid was probably going to kill her and eat her.   
“And whats that?”  
Feferi looked down at her as they clung to each other in the water. Without a word she pressed her lips to Vriska’s and Serket immediately responded. When they broke the kiss, Vriska was panting slightly. She could now accept it if the mermaid killed her. She loved her.   
“Sea what I mean. Thats aaaaallll we had to do!”  
“What…?”  
A warm feeling seemed to fill Vriska and she let out a surprised gasp. She couldn’t feel her legs and her arms were stinging. The air seemed to feel awful on her skin and when she looked down she realized she had a fish tail.   
“Now.. Now i dont gotta be alone anymore right?”  
Vriska pulled Feferi into another kiss, before letting her go.   
“Youll never be alone… now why dont we go teach my crew a lesson huh?”   
Feferi giggled and the two both dove under the water, chasing after the ship. As the sun began to rise all you saw was the occasional fish tail.


End file.
